2015.01.24 - Facing Your Inner Gods
While Jon is biding his time at the Fortress for lack of any other leads, he perhaps finds one after all..or at least one has found him. |"Jon-el, I believe.."| a kindly sort of voice echoes in his head. "Grandfather.. are we getting a communication?" comes the curious question of the Kryptonian computer. Charles would have heard it both in English, and Kryptonian as it was being spoken, Kryptonian being a third language to the lad. The computer responds back "No my grandson" it replies. Jon, quick to sorry "flood the chambers in red sunlight" he says the crystal chambers glowing red robbing him of his powers. "You have me at a disadvantage disembodied voice in my head" the teenager responds back fear and worry wrapped around his words like a thick blanket.. The voice in his head is still there, though the first thing it does is to assure him, |"You needn't be alarmed, my young friend. If you wish me to leave, I won't overstay my welcome. But some associates of mine informed me that you were searching for a telepath. My name is Charles Xavier, and I'd like to help you if I can."| "The camping group..." the teen says, relief flooding through his mind and words "You're a member of the X-men?" he asks hope filling his voice. "Did they explain the situation to you? What I need? I'm surprised that he's not in here with us right now.. maybe it's the distance.." he says worry once more tinging his mind.. Xavier as he calls himself replies, |"In a sense. If you would care to visit in person, I believe I would be better able to help you. Reaching to the arctic is a bit of a strain to do much more than converse, I'm afraid."| He doesn't want to intrude on Jon, but he does lightly check for any other minds he might be able to detect alongside Jon's.. better to know if a third party is, in fact, hitching a ride and listening in. Jon-El most definitely has a hitchhiker, a being of immense power, age, knowledge and wisdom, as well as a great longing and sorrow. "uhh.. yea.. I can see that.." he says another different thread of worry spiking through him. "Where would you prefer I meet you?" he asks "If you can give me a city, town, or address I can be there in a few hours.." he explains.. Xavier registers Jon's worry.. and shares it himself when he realizes the vast nature of the being riding along with him. |"Of course."| he replies, and an address, in fact a knowledge of how to reach the place in question blooms in Jon's mind, colored with a sense of 'home'. |"I'll be waiting for you there, and perhaps you can tell me more about how this came to happen."| Jon-El nods taking note of where the address is. "It will take me about five hours to get to you." he explains simply "Grandfather, normal lights, it was a false alarm" he says golden sunlight flooding into the crystal atrium once more. Charles might lose contact with Jon's mind as it speeds up to a point that a normal human would have a hard time keeping track of his thoughts as he super speeds out of the fortress and across the arctic a flash of light causing his armor to appear around him. One short stop at the hall of justice and then Jon wearing normal clothes once more walks up to the gate of the mansion hands in his leather jacket he stops at the gate and presses the buzzer. "Uhh.. My names Jon.. I was told to come here.. Mister Xavier is expecting me.." he calls out.. The gate unlocks with an audible click, and swings open on an automated system allowing Jon unobstructed entry to the roundabout in front of an impressive building. According to the sign out front, it's a school, though it looks like once upon a time it was a private residence. There's youngsters playing off in a field to one side of the building, and at the front door is a stately sort of man in a wheelchair who smiles in greeting as he walks up. When he holds out his hand and greets Jon, his voice is the same as the one that he heard in his head. "Welcome to our home, Jon, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. ..I take it you found your way alright..?" How many teens have stood right where Johnathan is right now. "I'm Jon.." he introduces himself "With a house this old, and big, I assume you have an old bomb shelter?" he asks. "If you can do what we want down there I would suggest we go down there.. the lead that will line it will help keep... my better half from possibly interfering." he says simply "I can explain, but it's something that would be best explained after we're somewhere underground, and lined in lead, or sound proofed and lined in lead." he says with a sense of urgency.. It doesn't take mind reading to pick up on Jon's obvious tension. ..And having gotten a glimpse of what Jon is dealing with before, one can hardly consider it misplaced. Xavier nods. "Lead, specifically is helpful to you?" he's heard it blocks Kryptonian vision, but he still knows little specifically about this being with Jon. "In that case, please come this way; We do in fact have a shelter." he reorients himself to the door, and leads Jon inside.. The building inside is very well appointed, though it has the dark woods and creams and signs of life that makes it no less grand, but also warm and inviting rather than stuffy and lofty. Though since what once had been a bunker has long been converted into the X-men's base, he quietly alters Jon's perceptions.. the Kryptonian will remember them making their way into a normal dusty bomb shelter rather than a shielded room in the X-men complex. Jon-El nods and follows glancing around the mansion curiously. Once they are underground and in the protection of the room in question he relaxes. "I'm not from this reality.. I happened to get here by accident. It's not my home, but I've been making the best of it. Close to a year ago I met a girl, her name's Thara Ak-Var, she's full blooded Kryptonian, but new to earth too.. we became friends and have since become ...more than friends" he explains. "About a month ago though, something happened.. " he pauses for a moment gathering his thoughts.. "In Kryptons past there were gods, just like how in ancient history the Greek Gods ruled here, Instead of Zeus it was Rao, and among his children were Vohc the builder, Flamebird the destroyer, and Nightwing the Punisher. Vohc loved Flamebird, but as the eons passed Nightwing and Flamebird fell in love. Voch unaware of this created a monument of his love to Flamebird but as was her nature to destroy that which he built to push him to ever greater feats of creation, she destroyed it though he begged her not to it was during this that her love of Nightwing was found out as well. This drove Vohc mad and he struck out banishing both gods to another realm of existence. Since then, the only way the two star crossed lovers can be together is by taking hosts. With what I feel for Thara and she for me, they have decided to take us as hosts. Flamebird when she manifests completely takes over Thara... it's not Thara then, but Nightwing.. I've blacked out at times too and Nightwing has taken over.. but I'm resisting more.. I've been possessed before.. by Darkseid and I won't be a puppet for another, Kryptonian god or not. He explains his jaw set.. Once the door is closed behind them, Xavier turns to Jon, listening patiently to his tale, though his eyebrows climb by the end of it. "..I see. Then you believe it is because of your heritage and your love for one another that these beings have targeted you both..? And if there are stories of this happening before--" Xavier wonders how those stories of the star-crossed godlings meeting have ended in the past. Jon-El nods "It is, we are one of the last remaining Kryptonians and as such they have come to us.. but I /will not/ just be the puppet of some god, and I will not let them make Thara into a puppet either." he says with determination in his voice and mind. "The Martian Manhunter was able to create a psychic link between his mind and mine, and when it did a channel opened up to speak with The Nightwing. I would like for you to do that with me if you would then I can end this once and for all." he explains.. The professor's expression goes grave, and he asks gently, "You mean to reason with this being then..? Or to confront it?" there is clear sympathy in his demeanor, but what he saw of the presence within the boy leaves him more than a little concerned with the finality of Jon's tone. Jon-El nods looking for and finding a place to sit down on. "I want to tell you something.. something not many people know about me, or the world I came from" he explains clenching his hands and then unclenching and looking up into the Professors eyes. "Now mind you, I am not from this world in the slightest.. but where I come from, I am the Son of Superman, and Wonder Woman. I've grown up having to deal with the Greek gods making visits. Hephaestus made this armor for me." he pats the scale-mail on his chest and leans back some "His being a god, Kryptonian or not doesn't intimidate me, I was possessed and controlled by Darkseid and I will /die/ before I lose control like that again." he explains. The truth of Jon's words are clear enough in his expression, even before taking into account the tone of his mind. Charles gives a sigh..he's greeted many young people at the door to his school..and he's watched far too many of them throw themselves in danger for what they believe. He's seen enough, in short, to know the signs. "..Very well." he agrees. "But I ask if you will allow me to perhaps observe?" he smiles very faintly. "As admirable as your conviction is, I would prefer not to see it tested to the full if I can help it." Charles nods, accepting Jon's condition though he does so with reservations. "Where you are will do just fine." he assures. "Simply sit back, so you aren't likely to fall if you lose track of yourself here." though with his resilience, falling to the floor would likely damage little more than Jon's dignity. "..If you're ready?" Jon-El nods and closes his eyes. "When you are." he says letting Professor X do what he needs. When Charles Initiates the contact, the young Kryptonian gasps appearing wearing more traditional Greek hero clothing, a cloak held around him with twin clasps, one a twin W, the other the familiar 's' his clothes in light blue and red and gold. He finds himself standing on a prominence and before him like a dragon rises on wings, purple eyes and wicked claws gleaming in the light. "We have a needs to talk, you will either leave me be, or an accord will be made. I am nobody's puppet and you will not control me." he says to the being. The Nightwing's eyes widen and great black flames flare off his entire body "You /dare/ speak to me in such a manner Mortal!" he says, the ground and country side quivering and quaking with the rage of the ancient deity.. Charles Xavier appears standing, as he typically does when not actually constrained by his physical body. He's off to the side on a raised bluff, walking to the edge and observing, but not getting between the great creature and Jon for now, keeping his word. Jon-El's right leg steps back but that is all that Jon does when the Kryptonian god roars in anger. "I more than dare." The teen says loudly his hair flowing behind him, long and blonde as opposed to the black it was in reality, the young teen showing without any of the gifts given by the Greek gods. "You love Flamebird, and I love Thara, but what you want to do, marginalizes and diminishes my love of Thara, you want to be the one in control, but that is unacceptable, you want to help, but your help comes with strings and asks for far too much." he yells back to the black flaming dragon. The ground and sky rumbles as the god looks down on the half Kryptonian "I could destroy you where you stand! you have entered a realm where you are not in sole control" he threatens the teen. Up on the bluff, Charles Xavier sets his jaw. It's just the sort of inflexible arrogance that he feared Jon would find in Nightwing, but for now he keeps his peace. Jon is standing tall and unafraid in spite of this ire, and Charles waits to see how he means to handle it. That you could, but you would not have a host. If you want control, I cannot be with Thara without your interference, if I cannot have Thara, what reason do I have to allow /you/ to have Flamebird." he says simply and boldly. He's about to say something more when there is thunder in the sky and fire flares across the sky a great golden head of a bird like dragon appears "My love, our people need us, Kandor has been found." the feminine voice says before vanishing a window across space and time appearing showing Thara, Power Girl, Ursa, and several others attacking a space ship owned by Braniac. The Nightwings flames flare "My love, my people. We are needed!" he calls out swooping up into the air and starting to charge at Jon. Jon leaps backwards, suddenly a rounded shield and Greek xiphos appears in the boys hand. "We deal with this now. an accord will be reached. Remember Nightwing, I am both of Krypton and of Earth my heritage blessed by gods as powerful as you." He says taking a swipe at The Nightwing cutting him across his nose and causing the kryptonian god to stop in it's tracks.. Charles crouches down against the wind from Nightwing's approach; and that other figure all aflame? Firebird, surely. Then they can contact one another mentally as well..? Still, the result seems to be that Nightwing is out of time. Charles smiles quietly to himself as Jon raps the tremendous charging being smartly across the nose. Perhaps the boy is every bit capable of making his stand for mutual respect after all...he's certainly accepting none of the god's attempts at bullying. "We must go!" The Nightwing exclaims loudly, the events in the sky unfolding, braniac's robots attacking and Thara and the others fighting them. "We mustn't do anything. This ends now, you can have The Flamebird and Thara, if you agree that it will be a partnership. You may be a god, but you /need/ me." he states simply to the god. The Nightwing though takes flight letting out a roar of rage a gout of shadow leaving it's mouth and into the air in frustration. "My love... Come to me. The Children of Krypton need us!" comes Flamebird's cry again. "What's it going to be Nightwing.." the teen asks grimly.. Off to the side, Charles tenses as well.. this is it. Either Jon will be free of the threat of being another's puppet, and gain a truly formidable ally, or things are about to get very dark indeed..but he still doesn't interfere; Jon was right. This is something he needs to do for himself if Nightwing is ever to truly respect a partnership between them. And as with so many struggles, the best hope for both lies in the meeting of two minds in cooperation. If only Nightwing can let go of his great pride enough to accept it.. "OK! I will do as you demand.. Krypton is gone, but not completely lost." The Nightwing says in communion with Jon-El. "A partnership, you keep your free will, and I get to be with my beloved. Now we must go.. My... OUR people need us.." And with that The Nightwing dives for Jon-El who drops the sword and shield, the dragon vanishing as it merges with Jon. Jon's eyes suddenly open a corona of black flame erupting from his body his eyes glowing like a blacklight as there is a sudden rush of wind the door to the underground chamber of the mansion is blown off it's hinges as a black flaming comet erupts into the sky a tunnel of black flames that looks close to a boom tube opening before Powerboy and then enveloping him and then vanishes leaving a trail of black flame that fades away in the sky above.. Charles is thrown back on the bluff, and ends up with his chair slammed into the wall of the underground chamber in the real world, contact broken with the sudden flare of power of the two minds now working in tandem. Despite the shock he smiles, breathing a sigh of relief. |"My best wishes to you both, and your beloveds as well."| he sends, before the blue black comet streaks out of even his formidable natural range. It's good though to be reminded that sometimes, cooperation is attainable after all. Category:Log